grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel/History
}} History How did a Fairy and a Water Elemental fall in love? Ciel never really found out, but they did know their parents loved each other, most ardently. Whatever sparked their weird, inter-species liaison was apparently enough to create one more offspring after Ciel, who up until that point was more than content being an only-child. Even though the family lived slightly removed from the rest of regular society anyway, in some way they were always on the lam. The Fae Court didn't take entirely too kindly to one of their own removing herself from their midst to be joined with a (in fairy terms) short-lived elemental bogus-creature. After years of pursuit, which Ciel still remembers vividly, the fae gave it a rest. Times were changing, after all, and even a well established society of fairies had to slowly move on from certain, well-established prejudices. Of course, Ciel's brother was too young to remember any of that, so in theory Ciel couldn't blame him for his generally more happy-go-lucky disposition and cheerful nature. In theory. It used to pain them, admitting that they resented their sibling, but they did. He without a doubt got the better part of the genetic jumble which their parents took part in. Real skin and hair and the prettiest wings a fairy-hybrid could wish for. Meanwhile, without their glamour applied, Ciel wasn't much more than a wide-eyed puddle. Naturally the only way to establish a sense of dominance over a younger sibling such as theirs was to simply be better at everything. Cleaning, cooking, picking out clothes and most importantly magic. Sure, their brother could manage a few spells, maybe even get to call himself a wizard, but he wasn't a magician. Not like Ciel was. Ciel, given enough time, could untangle close to any magical mess. Of course, sometimes 'enough' time was years to decades, but every cracked secret of arcane knowledge ended up being more rewarding for Ciel than a lifetime of less intellectual pursuits. And then there was Paz. At first they thought it was a mix-up. Certainly an affectionate little hunk of rock would be bonded to their brother. But no. Like a stone tied to the feet of a mutineer, Paz was stuck with Ciel. It was a time of change for them in any event. Their father's death was a notable one, since for the first time in actual decades, the family's focus shifted to Ciel. As a part-water elemental, it was most certainly expected of them to continue the legacy of their father and protect the waters that he had. As a magician with a steadily increasing income from doing the occasional magic odd-jobs, they were most certainly against it and fled the premises. They ended up in Almaria city, a place full of odd people who wouldn't even bat an eye if a life sized dragon showed up at their front door and asked for some eggs and sugar. Just the place for them to start their business. Spell casting and removal, fixing broken wells, selling some healing water on the side. A fine enough business and a fine enough life. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories